The Loudest Temper (English version)
by Zalex Grajalex
Summary: "Are you sure they're done ...?" - "Well ... Bobby didn't tell me exactly that they broke up… he just told me that Ronnie Anne stayed in her room all day... Sometimes emotions can cloud our judgment and we have to live with the decisions made in our times of wrath, Ronnie and Lincoln will have to learn to control their emotions and deal with the consequences.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any right or creative idea of the Nickelodeon show "The Loud House" all is property of Chris Savino. This is just a work of fiction without lucrative purpose**_

-"Dialogue"—

 _ **-**_ _Thinking_ -

 _ **El temperamento mas fuerte**_

 _ **Capitulo ½**_

At some point in her life Ronnie Anne heard the phrase "if you get angry, you lose" because of her young age she didn't understand the meaning... To her been angry was a natural reaction to stressful situations, even as she grew up, she discovered a source of strength and security in "been angry"; do not misunderstand her, she never went so far as to attack someone just because she was upset, nor bitter her life clinging to past grudges, she only use her temper to protect herself from the bullies in the only way she knew ... with more bully; It was simple, it was effective and right now was the thing that she needed ... Why? Well in her reasoning, it was the most natural response when you travel for hours on the bus, during the damn winter to see her now ex-boyfriend and see the jerk cuddling his old crush.

Taking a long, deep sigh, the Latin girl tried to rearrange her thoughts and contain her tears ... but despite all her efforts Ronnie was failing miserably, her head was a chaos and several tears had found their way to her cheeks; With one of her sleeves, she tried to dry her face ... stopping instantly when she remembered the origin of the garment ... with a quick movement she tossed her jacket and threw it in the nearest dump; luckily the girl was only a few streets away from home ...

-"Ronnie ... are you all right?" –A familiar voice took her out of that trance by turning her body to meet her interlocutor, Ronnie Anne was surprised, trying to sketch a smile and hide the tears she answered ...

\- "Hey. Well… just a little sick from the cold"-

-Yea the cold… Ronnie what happened? –At those words, her stance changed in an aggressive way

-"I do not want to talk about it, I'll see you later." –Rushing forward and letting the cold November wind dry the remnants of her tears, Ronnie Anne heard that voice again.

-"Remember that no matter what happens, if you need someone to talk ... I'll be here when you need it –In her mind those words echoed, but with the voice of her ex-boyfriend - _Damn brain why do you hate me_ \- She thought as she absently raised a hand as a form of farewell.

Before reaching the door, the girl threw a can of tuna to the other sidewalk, getting in with a rapid movement, she was glad to see the house empty; her family had errands to do in the afternoon until very late at night, enough time to think things over and settle down, the least thing she wanted now was her family intruding on her not so loving life.

 **Flashback early that day**

A girl with black hair bound by a ponytail was hurrying through the parking lot of the Royal Woods mall center, her speeding step was because of the cold ... it had nothing to do with the eagerness of meeting her boyfriend after weeks without see him (in person if we count that video call almost daily)

\- "Thank you for the invitation ... but I have a date for this afternoon ... see you at school ... bye." -With an exaggerated sigh Ronnie Anne finished the call, passing the doors, and entering the long-awaited heat of the mall.

 _I should call him, and not waste my time going in circles looking around._ -She thought as she reached for the phone and found her Lame-o - _"But I could surprise him, sometimes Lincoln complains that I'm not good at surprises -_ Leaving the phone in her pocket, Ronnie Anne decided to look for him in some places where he probably went; Going through the comic store, video games station, arts supplies store, and the pizzeria; Ronnie Anne was desperate when she didn't find him anywhere. Tired, she sat down on one of the benches in the central garden and pulled out her phone to call her boyfriend, however, the girl noticed that she had low battery and little signal due to the storm; sighing she sent a message instead, telling him where to find her and to go for her ASAP;

" _So relaxing weekend_ " - She thought with sarcasm ... an hour had passed and Lincoln had not yet deigned to call or look for her, and that began to annoy the skater

The girl was in a state of extreme stress, (apart from the chaotic life at home), the last few weeks had not been kind to the Mexican; starting at school and the evaluation week she had been exhausted and unveiled , doing her best to get good grades and getting a plain C- on most of her assessments ... it was very annoying for her; Also she had to endure her mother's "motivational speech" remarking the need to improve her grades in case she wanted to enter at good medical school; The life not pleased with this, decided to give more fun to the young woman, causing her cousin Carlito to spill a glass of soda on her laptop and cell phone, leaving her in communicate with her boyfriend for almost a week ... and wait there is more, due to the snow, the park where she used to skate was filled with frost, And she rode her skateboard through a small frozen puddle ... The fall broke her skate and hurt her wrist ... and surprise! another scold by his mother and a punishment for being reckless… a month without going to the park ... by the way, I forget to mention that he was in her period? ... well, she was ...

The girl needed a time of relaxation, laughter, friendly banter, a conversation and even if she was reluctant to admit it ... kisses and hugs from Lincoln... But sometimes things do not go the way you would like them to go

"... I'll be here when you need it." - Ronnie heard her boyfriend's voice behind the plants that covered her vision. Intrigued she turned slowly, separating the leaves to see better and to her surprise she found an image she could never forget ...

Embracing her boyfriend was a ginger girl with a light blue blouse and black pants that completed the outfit; The girl had her face buried in Lincoln's neck and he hugged her tenderly and protectively as he stroked her back and said a few words that Ronnie Anne did not register; the vision of the young Latina turned into a tunnel and just watched the light smile of her "boyfriend" while the redhead laughed and cuddle more into the young man.

\- "Cristina ... you know, as a child I always" ... _Love you_ \- "Ronnie Anne heard ... or that was what his mind made her believe because the young man had not yet finished the sentence when suddenly the fist of the young woman headed towards her face ... Scientist are still trying to figure out how a 14-year-old girl broke the laws of physics and covered that distance in an instant.

"Ro..nnie Anne?" –The young Loud tried to say her name from the floor, with his lip starting to bleed

Ronnie Anne only heard a buzzing and her vision was still focused on a slight red tunnel, but seeing the white-haired boy on the floor made her sanity returned for a moment and the sounds and vision returned to normal until…

-"Lincoln!" There was a sharp, worried voice as Cristina tried to approach him. Again, that vision and anger took possession of the young Latina, with a fulminant glance that made Christina to step back; Ronnie took a last look at the disoriented boy who was still on the floor… in that moment Ronnie Anne did what she had never done in her life ... Give a kick to someone fallen and in their intimate parts if I can add ...

-"Ron ... wait ..."- Lincoln said trying to catch his breath and get up, but the pain in his intimate region prevented him from standing

\- "For what?" – She shouted with all the hatred she could get (which at that moment was too much) – "To try to tell me fucking lies? if the kick did not make it clear idiot" - Ronnie Anne took him from the collar of his shirt – "we're done ... never in your life come back to find me Loud, if you do… it will be the last mistake you make capichi".- And with that, the young Mexican girl hurried out of the shopping center, heading for the bus stop and taking the express to take her home; along the way adrenaline and shock had helped her not to shed any tears, her body seemed to be in automatic mode ... until getting on the bus and starting to relax was when she realized what had happened ... restarting the flame of her fury.

 **End of Flashback**

Luckily her phone went dead and all Lincoln's calls ended directly to the mailbox, the young woman had calmed down enough to think about "the reasons" behind what happened, and all of them left Lincoln in a bad light, considering him the worst person in her live; she believed that all the beautiful moments that they passed together were only part of an elaborate and sick plan of revenge for all the bullying that she did before "formalizing their relationship" (although technically they had only been "boyfriend/girlfriend" for only 5 months) and what it happened today was the final touch of his masterpiece.

Ronnie Anne settled down in her bed and began to fall asleep due to emotional fatigue; her mind still clouded with all the emotions… was in a state of self-protection, preventing her to see in detail everything that was happening, focusing only in what she felt at that very moment the Latin girl kept the tears at bay and she shrugged off the impact of what happened, at that moment it seems that Ronnie Anne only had a bad day ... instead of ending with the boy who knew her as the palm of his hand for more than 4 years, for having lost his best friend and confidant who always stayed with her despite the distance ... No ... for her it was just a bad day, Lincoln Loud was not so important ... In fact, the young Loud is an insignificance that occurred on an insignificant day where Ronnie Anne had a slight dislike ... yes that was all, and with that in mind the young woman could sleep in peace, while in another state, the story was different because the "insignificant Loud" was crying his heart until dawn

But that my beloved reader, is a story for the next day...

 **The next day.**

 _If I get her to hit me first and then I kill her, I could appeal that was in self-defense_ \- Despite lacking logic in the real world, for Lynn Loud was it the perfect plan to be able to discharge the anger and murder instinct that provoked see her little brother crying disconsolately in the arms of his sisters; the only thing that prevented her from going to have a "friendly talk" with that bitch was the fact that she agreed with her sisters to stay and take care of Lincoln (Also Lori did not want to say where Ronnie Anne lived); Meanwhile his less "effusive" sisters tried to know what happened to the young Loud, but every attempt on his part ended in small tears and the murmur Ronnie Anne's name

After many failed attempts they decided to give him the space he needed, but Lynn still had his "perfect and reasonable plans" to deal with the situation… but stay calm, she is not a sociopath nor a yandere, and she really was not going to kill anyone ... but a beating was acceptable; so she went to get her lucky kickboxing gloves and started practicing ... you know, just in case.

 **Meanwhile in Luna and Luan's room**

"Are you sure they're done ...?"

\- "Well ... Bobby didn't tell me exactly that they broke up… he just told me that Ronnie Anne stayed in her room all day and her family was worried sick… She talked to him by phone and said that she had a bad day with a loser in the mall" – Listening that Ronnie Anne called her brother a loser; Luna could not help but be annoyed, especially because she considered her part of Lincoln happiness... but now… She sighed, his brother was supposed to meet Ronnie Anne yesterday at the mall ... and it does not take a genius to know that a fight occurred between the young couple.

\- "Although, dudette, the littles dudes looked very serious in the relationship department, I cannot believe that all of that got flushed away in a single afternoon ... maybe it was just an argument" – She tried to reason while keeping Luan away.

\- "I doubt it… Bobby looked very worried about his sister and seems to be going home this afternoon to try to talk to her"

-"Sis, don't tell me that he broke up with you again just because of what happened with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne" -

\- "Of course not! we are no longer children Luna, he is mature enough to have a better judgment"

"If you say so," - Luna was saying, and at that moment the door to the corridor opened. - "I'll call you later, Lori, I think Lincoln left his room, I want to go and talk to him," she said hastily.

\- "Go ahead, take care of him Luna, please take care of our little Lync" -

"Of course," - She answered as she handed the phone to Luan. - "Chuckles is your turn."—Luan picked up the phone and started talking to his sister ...

"Sorry if I do not hear very excited, I'm worried about our brother and I ... I'd like to ask you a big favor Lori

"Of course, Luan, what do you need?"

"Well, I'd like to know if you can take me with-"

\- "LINCOLN! " Luna's cry interrupted the sentence.

\- "Was that Luna? ... Luan what happened?"

-LINCOLN ... Lincoln is on the ground! ... - Luan shouted before releasing the phone and running for his parents.

 **Fin del capitulo ½**

If you have come here, I thank you infinitely for taking the time to read this little story, this is my first work in the universe of "The Loud House" after spending a lot of time reading masterpieces like

"The requiem for a Lod" by UnderratedHero;

 **"** What Is A Person Worth?" By That Engineer

And most of the work published by Aberrant Script and Flagg1991 (Masters I take my hat off to yours prolific and successful writing)

I decided to publish one of the several works that I have in mind, hoping it will be to your liking and if you still follow me in these author notes I would like to give my point of view and some background of this story ...

Most of the fanfictions are based in the chapter No Such Luck, or play with the idea that Lincoln is adopted, (Could be canon in the next episode Not a Loud) in addition to handling the Loudcest; (the scoop is getting a bit repetitive) and there is nothing wrong I really like all the stories, but I would like to start a trend of several stories with the canon of Ronnie x Lincoln and then go and add a little Cristina x Lincoln, and if the answer is favorable and I managed to have the guidance of the authors mentioned above, I would like to detail a bit of Loudcest but focused more on the emotional and mental aspect rather than the physical (Sorry readers I'm not very proficient in writing those scenes).

And to conclude; the plan is to make a multiverse whose order will be revealed as you read all the stories… and I will publish the main one that will connect all the works in just one big fanfiction (I hope it turns out well and does not leave a mass of boring incoherencies).

I thank you again for the time in reading this story, inviting you to leave your opinion if you wish.

Yes, I'm not an American speaker, my mother language is Spanish (I'm from Mexico)


End file.
